Till The World Ends
by AbraxasTheGreat
Summary: El fin del mundo llego, y con el trajo toda la destrucción por la cual todos temíamos. Muerte y desesperación, pero para ellos, que se habían resignado al final, trajo consigo algo totalmente inesperado y por el cual habían buscado toda su vida.


Bueno, este es mi primer One Shot. Lo habia pensado hace unos meses, pero nunca me habia dignado a volver realidad. Hoy estuve aburrido a muerte y no tenia ganas de continuar con Temporada, asi que me decidi al fin a escribirlo, y me ha gustado mucho el resultado final.

Si no se dan cuenta, me inspiro la cancion de Britney Spears, la cual es una de mis favoritas de su album Femme Fatale. La historia es algo estupida y da pena, pero el dia que me la imagine, estaba oyendo su cancion mientras leia uno de esos fics (no recuerdo cual) que lo que te dan ganas es de llorar y llorar. Yo quise hacer algo que tuviera su toque de humor, pero que diera esa misma sensacion de tristeza en sus momentos.

Me disculpo si la escena que le da el rating M ha este One Shot, es algo estupida y sin sentido, es la primera vez que escribo algo asi.

Dejen sus reviews y comentarios, y si alguien puede, ayuda constructiva en que debo mejorar.

Disfruten.

**Disclamer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling. No hago ningún uso comercial de ellos, simplemente es diversión.

* * *

><p>La tarde era oscura como la noche, la gente corría desesperada por las calles de Londres. Robos, suicidios, asesinatos, drogas y licor. Era un caos total. ¿Qué se esperaba si era el fin del mundo?<p>

El tan esperado 21 de Diciembre de 2012 había llegado, y los desastres no se habían hecho esperar. Los mares cobraron vida, los vientos eran huracanes, la tierra se abría en dos, tragándose todo a su paso y el cielo llevaba una semana de pura oscuridad, acompañado de truenos y una lluvia con gotas que parecían piedras.

Pobres muggles, pensaban todos los magos en el mundo. Mientras algunos muggles escapaban en naves espaciales creadas para pequeñas colonias, dejando al resto a su suerte, los magos se habían congregado en sus comunidades para levantar poderosas protecciones que los salvarían del tan cruel destino de la tierra. Ellos sabían que no era el fin del mundo, si no el fin de una era. Dando paso al inicio de otra. Una era solo de magos, sin necesidad de esconder lo que eran y sin el miedo de ser perseguido por ellos.

La mayoría compartía esa opinión, pero para otros, aquellos con sangre muggle, era horrible dejarlo todo atrás, pero el sentido de supervivencia era mucho mas fuerte. Y con mucho dolor dejaban a seres queridos, dejando atrás un mundo que no volveria a ser lo que conocían.

Otros lo veían como la oportunidad para vivir experiencias que nunca pudieron vivir durante su vida. Para otros, era más fácil rendirse y dejar las protecciones mágicas atrás. No tenían nada por lo que vivir, nada que perder, nadie quien los extrañaría por siempre. Muchos sufrirían sus perdidas, pero con el tiempo seguirían adelante y solo quedarían los recuerdos de ellos.

Eso era lo que Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter sentían. Ambos dejaban atrás un mundo que ellos ya no sentían parte. Para Harry era una decisión muy fuerte, dejar a su familia adoptiva, sus amigos y todo lo que conocía. Pero el no tenia nada por lo que quedarse. Sus padres, su padrino y Remus hace años que lo habían dejado, y después de la guerra, no había encontrado a esa persona por la que valía la pena seguir viviendo.

Para Draco, era dejar atrás un mundo que lo despreciaba por decisiones que tomo cuando era solo un muchacho estúpido, inexperto y que las circunstancias eran más fuertes que su voluntad. Su padre había muerto condenado y su madre, a pesar de ser perdonada, años después había seguido a su padre al otro lado. ¿Qué le quedaba, más que una fortuna en una sociedad donde nadie le mostraba más que desprecio? Era una soledad que el no podía aguantar, y por mucho que busco, no existía la persona por la que levantarse todos los días, por la que uno daba las gracias el seguir vivo, por la que su corazón latía sin freno alguno.

Ambos habían dejado atrás las protecciones, sin mirar atrás, sin arrepentirse de nada, preparados para el final. Alguna vez un gran amigo había dicho que para las mentes organizadas, la muerte era la siguiente gran aventura, y así se sentían ellos. Listos para una aventura, que prometía mucho mas de lo que dejaban atrás, con un futuro incierto y mas dolor y soledad.

Hay un dicho que las grandes mentes piensan igual, y al parecer, ellos encajaban a la perfección. Los dos habían decidido ir a celebrar por última vez.

Muchos muggles y magos, en vez de caer en la desesperación del final, decidieron celebrar la vida que llevaron, viviendo los últimos momentos al máximo. Muchos lugares alrededor del mundo organizaron clubs improvisados, donde el alcohol fluía más que el agua, y la música era tan fuerte como los gritos de ayuda de los desamparados. En Londres, ese lugar era el Palacio de Buckingham.

La familia real había abandonado el palacio muchas semanas atrás, ya que al ser parte de la realeza, fueron sacados del planeta por una de las primeras colonias muggles, lanzados el espacio. Desde entonces, el palacio había sido saqueado hasta dejarlo en ruinas. Pero desde hace una semana, un grupo lo había convertido en uno de los clubs que esperaban el fin con brazos abiertos.

Ambos chicos llegaron al lugar, impresionados por la cantidad de gente, bailando lo mas pegado que podían, intoxicados por licor o drogas, algunos casi teniendo sexo en plena vista. Hombres con hombres, mujeres con mujeres, en solitario, como lo buscaras, lo encontrabas. Luces brillaban, dando vueltas y cambiando de colores cada tanto. La música explotaba los oídos. El lugar era como el cielo prometido.

Harry sonrió al ver el lugar, primera en vez su vida que veía algo así. Siempre había estado recluido de este tipo de locura, siendo el chico que vivió y venció, tenia ciertas expectativas que llenar, y este lugar, no entraba en ellas. Ahora se sentía libre de hacer lo que quisiera, libre de vivir la vida al máximo, libre de morir tranquilo, ya que al final de todo, vería a sus padres, a Remus y a Sirius una vez más. No se hizo esperar y viendo una chica con una bandeja de bebidas, tomo la más grande y colorida, y la tomo de un trago. Sacudió la cabeza ante el efecto instantáneo del alcohol, sonrió y se fue directo al centro de la pista de baile, a ser libre por una vez en su vida.

Draco tenia su experiencia en este tipo de ambientes, pero era primera vez que lo hacia en lugar lleno de tantos muggles. Distinguía varios magos entre tanto muggle, pero eran escasos. El no le presto atención, se sentía en casa. Después de la muerte de su madre, estos lugares eran la única salvación de su sanidad. No pasaba un día sin que se perdiera en la oscuridad y anonimato de los club nocturnos mágicos en todo el mundo. Francia, Berlín, Caracas, Madrid, Buenos Aires. Nombren la ciudad, y el disfruto de todos los placeres carnales que las comunidades mágicas podían ofrecer. Pero hoy, este lugar representaba algo mas para el, representaba la puerta a una nueva vida, una vida donde todo el sufrimiento por el cual tuvo que pasar durante todos años acababa. Donde dejaba de ser el maldito Draco Ex Mortifago Malfoy, para ser de nuevo simplemente Draco. No espero a una invitación y se lanzo a bailar con la primera persona que su mano tuvo a distancia.

Ambos bebieron, bailaron y disfrutaron como nunca, olvidándose de todo, de sus dolores, de su soledad, del pasado. Las horas pasaban, la destrucción aumentaba y los gritos se intensificaban, pero para ellos y el resto de los que estaban en el palacio, lo único que existía eran ellos y la música.

Ellos no se encontraron, por mucho de estar en el mismo lugar, si no hasta casi los últimos momentos del final.

Fue como ver la luz por primera vez. Sus ojos se encontraron, teniendo una conexión que ninguno jamás había experimentado en su vida. Fue lo que llaman amor a primera vista. Una fuerza mas haya de lo normal, los acerco el uno al otro, apartando a todos los que tenían en el camino, sin dejar de mirarse con una intensidad y fuego que quemaban.

Llegaron uno frente al otro, en el momento que la canción de Britney, Till The World Ends, empezó a sonar en los parlantes del todo lugar, haciendo que la locura en el palacio incrementara a niveles desconocidos. Pero para ellos, nada de eso importaba. Solo existían ellos en ese momento. Harry tomo la iniciativa en el momento que la dulce voz de la cantante empezaba oírse por el lugar, tomando a Draco por la cintura y pegándolo a el, sin dejar el mínimo centímetro de distancia entre ellos.

Draco subió sus brazos hacia el cuello del moreno, sin apartar la vista de esos hermosos ojos verdes, que hasta ahora, no se había dado cuenta cuanto le encantaban, y mas ahora, brillando con pura lujuria, solo dedicados a el. Se movieron al ritmo de la música, frotándose el uno contra el otro, sin dejar que nada los apartara.

_Baby let me blow your mind tonight…_

Con esa simple frase, Harry decidió que la cumpliría. Quito sus manos de la cintura de Draco, tomo su rostro con delicadeza, y sin quitarle los ojos de encima, lo beso.

Para Draco, eso fue como despertar después de un sueño milenario y profundo, como salir de ese hoyo negro en el que había caído desde la guerra. Al inicio fue algo casto, solo labios juntos, compartiendo un calor entre ellos, pero pronto, la lengua de Harry decidió que era hora de llevar las cosas a otro nivel. Draco le dio el acceso que quería y desde ese punto, todo fue pasión, lujuria y fuego. Draco se aferro con ahincó al cuello de Harry, mientras este lo tomaba nuevamente por la cintura, llevando el beso a su paso, a su fuerza, como el quería.

Pronto, muy pronto para ellos, sus cuerpos pidieron aire. Ellos querían morir besando al otro, pero al separarse y verse a los ojos, se dieron cuenta que querían morir en brazos del otro.

Draco tomo esta vez la iniciativa, y mientras la canción terminaba, ambos salieron del lugar, con sus manos unidas. No les importo estar a la vista de muggles, el Estatus de los mago había caído el momento que todo había comenzado, Draco se abrazo a Harry y los apareció hasta Malfoy Manor.

Al principio el chico se sintió cohibido de estar en un lugar con tantos malos recuerdos, pero se olvido de ellos el momento en que el rubio se le lanzo encima como mono, iniciando de nuevo el beso que habían dejado en el palacio.

Siguieron por un buen rato, besándose, mordiéndose el uno al otro, sintiendo la cercanía de sus cuerpos. Luego la ropa empezó a volar por todo el vestíbulo de la mansión.

Harry no pudo resistirlo, al ver a Draco solo en sus bóxers negros. Parecía un ángel, y sin perder tiempo, se lanzo a los pequeños pezones rosados del chico, mordiendo y chupando uno con su boca, mientras el otro era retorcido por sus manos. Draco no los hizo esperar, gimió de puro placer.

El rubio no lo resistió, y le quito la camisa a Harry a la fuerza, rompiéndola de puro impaciencia. El moreno sonrió, reclamando la boca del rubio nuevamente.

Lo levanto un poco del suelo, obligándolo a cerrar sus piernas alrededor de su cintura. Subió las escaleras, siguiendo el puro instinto, mientras Draco le mordía el cuello, sin dejar un solo lugar sin marca.

Afuera, la tormenta había terminado, dando paso al verdadero final. Una lluvia roja empezó a caer en la tierra, destruyendo todo en donde impactaba. Meteoritos. La gente gritaba, buscaba donde ocultarse. El Palacio de Buckingham había sido destruido en su totalidad mientras sus ocupantes no dejaban de festejar, mientras los dos amantes seguían su pequeña danza de besos y caricias, mientras subían en busca de la habitación de Draco, la cual Harry la encontró sin necesidad de direcciones, guiada solamente por su instinto.

Al llegar, tiro a Draco con una sutil fuerza en la cama de 4 postes, quitándose con rapidez los zapatos y el jean. Draco se lo comía con la vista, mientras se acariciaba su entrepierna, la cual estaba a full fuerza y en espera de ser consentida. Harry lo noto, y con ojos de depredador, le quito los bóxers a Draco, dejándolo totalmente desnudo. Bajo su mirada hasta la polla del rubio. Era perfecta. El largo y grosor perfecto, una cabeza rosado, y rodeada de un poco de pelos tan rubios como el cabello del chico. La alfombra combinaba con las cortinas. Draco lo miraba, pidiéndole que hiciera algo, que lo tocara. Harry capto la señala, y sin dejar de mirarlo, beso la punta de la cabeza, la cual ya estaba derramando su líquido transparente. El rubio se arqueo ante el beso, mientras el moreno se relamía los labios.

Harry no desperdicio ni un momento, y se trago completamente la polla del rubio, haciéndolo gemir en placer. Draco tomo a Harry por sus cabellos, tratando de mantenerlo de esa manera, pero el moreno por falta de aire, lo soltó. Respirando hondo, volvió a su trabajo, besando, lamiendo y succionando la masculinidad del chico.

Bajo hacia su saco, metiéndose y succionando cada una de sus perfectas bolas, mientras sus manos acariciaban el cuerpo del rubio, bajando poco a poco, hasta llegar a sus perfectas nalgas. Draco abrió subió sus piernas hacia su pecho, indicándole a Harry lo que quería. El moreno no lo decepciono. Beso lentamente cada una de sus pálidas nalgas, hasta llegar al centro de ellas, donde lo beso como lo había estado besando toda la noche, usando la mayor cantidad de su saliva, dejándolo totalmente en éxtasis. Draco no dejaba de gemir, mientras Harry lo besaba en su parte más vulnerable.

Poco a poco, Harry lo preparo, insertando uno de sus dedos tentativamente, mientras volvía a la polla del chico, haciéndolo que relajara. Pronto siguieron el segundo y tercer dedo. Draco no sabia si estaba en el cielo o en el infierno, el moreno sabia lo que hacia, sorprendiéndolo bastante, no pensaba que el nadara hacia este lado de la laguna, pero no tenia tiempo para pensar en eso, lo quería dentro de el y ya. No podía aguantar más de esta manera.

Un gran temblor sacudió la mansión. Uno de los meteoritos había caído en ala sur, destruyéndolo todo, pero para ellos nada importaba mas que ellos. Nada podía detenerlos y si aunque la mansión se incendiara y colapsara, ellos morirían felices.

Harry se levanto, acercando a Draco al borde la cama, colocando sus piernas en sus hombros. Harry no dejaba de mirarlo y solo pensaba en lo suertudo que era en haberse encontrado con semejante hermosura. Pero a su vez sentía una tristeza, que justo cuando al fin encontraba a esa persona, todo acabaría dentro de poco. Sacudió su cabeza, alejando ese tipo de pensamientos. Tomo su polla y la dirigió hacia la entrada de Draco, presionando poco a poco.

Draco sintió algo de dolor, pero gracias a Merlín el moreno no era estúpido y lo había preparado bastante. Sacudió sus caderas, mientras se empujaba contra el moreno, tratando de apresurar la entrada de la polla del chico, la cual era más grande de lo que esperaba.

Harry dejo escapar un gemido de puro placer, al verse rodeado del calor interno de Draco, se sentía como estar en casa. Quito las piernas del rubio de sus hombros, y se coloco encima del chico, uniéndose sus pechos. Busco su labios, mientras salió un poco de el, para volver a entrar de un solo golpe, firme y poderoso, haciendo gemir de placer y dolor al rubio. Draco tomo al moreno por el cuello, recibiendo con ganas el beso, mientras las estocadas incrementaban de poder. De la nada sintió un placer que le lleno el cuerpo de placer. Harry había tocado su próstata. Gimió, dejando notar a Harry el logro de su hallazgo. Ambos se miraron, y sonrieron, volviendo a unir sus labios.

De hay en adelante todo fue pura rudeza. Harry se separo de Draco, tomándolo firmemente por la cintura, entrando y saliendo de el sin misericordia. Draco estaba en las nueves. Harry era el amante perfecto, sabía cuando debía de ser gentil y cuando dejar que su animal interno saliera. Era una lastima que todo pasara en tales circunstancias, pero todo en esta vida pasa por algo y quizás del otro lado, pudieran reunirse.

Draco no sabía tocado ni una sola vez, pero jamás había dejado de estar tan duro como roca. Harry había bajado la fuerza de sus entradas, ahora lo hacia con una lentitud placentera y tortuosa. Poco a poco el final se acercaba, y ambos lo sabían. Por toda la habitación se oía la destrucción de la mansión. Paredes cayendo, vidrios rompiéndose, y el olor a llamas les llegaba desde la lejanía. Por el ventanal se veía los jardines en llamas, y como del cielo seguían cayendo meteoritos hechos bolas de fuego por la atmosfera.

Pero ellos estaban en su mundo, nada de eso importaba. Solo existían ellos y el sentimiento que se instalaba en sus corazones con cada estocada de la polla de Harry y los gemidos de placer de Draco.

Harry apoyo su cuerpo colocando sus antebrazos a cada lado de Draco. Sabia que estaba cerca y por como Draco se retorcía, el también lo estaba. Subió la potencia de las estocadas, dejando la entrada de Draco al rojo vivo. Draco abrió sus ojos y miro a Harry directamente los ojos.

- Te amo- le dijo entre gemidos.

- Yo también te amo- le contesto el moreno. Ninguno sabía en que momento toda esa lujuria se había convertido en amor, pero no podían negarlo. Se amaban y estarían juntos hasta el final.

Una de las paredes del cuarto se requebrajo, mostrando una grieta que llegaba del suelo al techo. Los trofeos, juguetes y todo en el cuarto de Draco se caía de su lugar. Las llamas del jardín alcanzaban el nivel de la ventana, llenando la habitación de humo poco a poco.

Ambos llegaron al éxtasis, al mismo tiempo, gritando el nombre del otro. Ninguno noto la leve capa dorada que se había formado sobre ellos.

Draco se aferro fuertemente de Harry, mientras el moreno le devolvió el abrazo con la misma fuera, sin salir de el. Al pasar el momento de éxtasis, ambos se dieron cuenta de lo que estaban perdiendo. Cerraron sus ojos, abrazándose el uno al otro, en busca de algo que los anclara al mundo un poco más. Draco escondió su rostro y sus lágrimas en el cuello de Harry, mientras el moreno le besaba la espalda con delicadeza, llorando de la misma manera, susurrándole palabras de amor.

La pared de la habitación colapso, cayéndose sobre ellos, al instante que los ventanales estallaban, dejando pasar el infierno en el que se habían convertido, los alguna vez hermosos jardines de la mansión. Ambos cerraron fuertemente sus ojos, preparados para el final. Con un último te amo en susurros, ambos recibieron la muerto como si de una vieja amiga se trataba. Era inevitable, y habían tomado su decisión el momento que habían dejado las protecciones de las comunidades mágicas.

El mundo colapso en si mismo, como de un viejo edificio se tratara. La gente gritaba de dolor, de desesperación. Nadie los salvaría, era el final de los días. La comunidad mágica observada todo, a salvo, mientras lloraban la perdida de tantas vidas, de una raza que jamás volveria a este mundo. Lloraban por los seres amados que habían perdido, por todos aquellos que no habían podido salvar.

Los muggles, observaron todo desde sus colonias en el espacio, no veían la desesperación, el terror y el desastre que domino el mundo por horas. Solo veían como el alguna vez hermoso planeta azul y verde, se convertía en rojo y negro, como de un volcán en erupción se trataba. Ellos también lloraban por esas vidas perdidas. Por lo que dejaban atrás, por los que no pudieron salvar.

Solo unos pocos lloraban la perdida Harry Potter, y unos menos, lloraban la perdida de Draco Malfoy.

Todo volvió a una relativa calma en la tierra, poco después de que todo se había detenido. La luz del amanecer, trajo consigo un nuevo día de una nueva era, pero revelo toda la destrucción de lo que alguna vez fue una de las mayores civilizaciones en el mundo. Las comunidades mágicas, poco a poco se fueron recuperando de lo que fue conocido como El Día Final, con mucho esfuerzo.

La que alguna vez fue la hermosa Malfoy Manor, ahora era un montón de ruinas. Los jardines parecían un campo de batalla. Nadie pudo haber sobrevivido.

- ¡Maldito Potter!- grito la voz de un chico rubio, con cuerpo de dios griego y totalmente como dios lo trajo al mundo.- ¡Hasta la muerte me la tienes que arruinar!

- ¡Draco no es mi culpa!- se defendió un chico moreno, igual de hermoso que el y en el mismo estado.- ¿Crees que esperaba que esto pasara? ¡Nunca! Yo también me había resignado a la vida.

- ¡Es que nada contigo es normal!- gritaba Draco.- ¡Tienes que sobrevivir a un maniático por mas de 20 años, debes de sobrevivir el fin de los tiempos y tienes que ser un puto dios en el sexo!

El chico sonrió.

- Y no olvides que soy el hombre al que amas- le dijo, tomándolo por la cintura.

- Cállate Potter- contesto el rubio, sonrojado el recordatorio del chico.- No me recuerdes de eso.

- Awwww Draquito tiene pena- Harry le beso la frente.- Pero no importa. Yo me encargare de recordarte por el resto de nuestros días cuanto me amas.

- Contigo eso es una eternidad- aunque la verdad a Draco ese pensamiento no le hacia mal.

- ¿Y eso es malo?- pregunto el chico vivió, venció y vivió otra vez.

- No- contesto el rubio.

Harry sonrió, para luego besarlo y volverle a volar su mente con recuerdos de la noche anterior. Tal y como la canción de Britney, ellos siguieron hasta el final del mundo, y al igual que en su video, habían sobrevivido para ver un nuevo amanecer, juntos.

- Te amo- le dijo al chico al separarse.

- Yo también- le respondió el rubio, besándolo nuevamente, brincándole encima y aferrándose ha el como un mono, otra vez. El lo sostuvo fuertemente, prometiéndolo con ese beso, que jamás lo dejaría y que siempre lo amaría.

Ambos sabían que la muerte les traería muchas alegrías. Pero para ellos, esta oportunidad, era algo mucho mejor, que trajo consigo algo que ambos buscaron por muchos años. Al fin tenían una razón por la que vivir, alguien con quien compartir sus días hasta el final. Ya no estaban solos en este mundo, y a pesar que veían la muerte como la siguiente gran aventura, ambos sabían que ella esperaría por ellos muchos, muchos años, hasta que el verdadero final llegara, y ambos dejaran el mundo para siempre, juntos.

Ahora solo querían buscar algún lugar donde repetir lo de anoche que fuera lo suficientemente comodo.


End file.
